The Project
by BreeBreeBlack
Summary: Bella unpopular and unnoticed except when teased. Edwards popular and a Player. They hate each other. What happens when a project brings them together. Can they keep it together or will Edward fear for his "Reputation" keep them apart. EXB
1. Chapter 1The Project BPOV

**Hey! Here is your first chapter! Enjoy!(=**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I heard my alarm go off, reaching over i hit the snooze and turned so my face was in the pillow not wanting to get up. It wasn't that I wanted to stay in bed all day, not that it didn't sound nice, it was more that i didn't want to go and face school. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today, and it was Monday, so if it was really bad I couldn't escape it until the end of the week. Great.<p>

Sighing I threw my blankets off and went into the bathroom to take a shower, the smell of my strawberry shampoo and the hot water relaxed me some and i felt a little better. Shivering at the cold air that hit me when I climbed out of the shower I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and went to throw on some cloths.

I never really cared about my appearance, there wasn't a reason really. To the entire school I was geeky, bookworm Isabella swan. I had no friends except Angela Weber who in my opinion was the only good, decent person that went to Forks high.

Glancing at the mirror I frowned, I didn't think I was very pretty but I didn't think I was ugly either, I was average. I had boring brown eyes and hair, I was pretty pale which was a norm here in Forks; never really getting sun did that to you. I had normal curves for a 17 year old, nothing noticeable or anything, not like some others but I was sure that had something to do with a knife and a couple thousands of dollars, no one grew like that really over the summer.

I quickly towel dried my hair enough so that i wouldn't get sick and then throwing it up in a ponytail I grabbed my bag, jacket and keys and headed out the door. Quickly hopping in my truck I tuned on the heat and drove the quick 10 minutes to school, grabbing my normal spot at the end of the parking lot that i quickly claimed shortly after coming here in my freshman year. Part of me wishes I had stayed with my mother in phoenix but i couldn't do that to my mom, my mother wasn't truly happy when she wasn't with Phil and I knew that. So putting my feelings aside I told my mom I wanted to come here and spend my high school years in Forks with my dad Charlie, i didn't want to say it was the worst mistake of my life but it was up there some.

Stepping out of my truck as gracefully as I could I let out a small shriek when i felt freezing cold water go into my shoe glancing down I growled "damn" realizing it was a puddle.

_Already a great start_! I thought sarcastically, already knowing today would not be a good one.

Putting my head down I trudged to my first period class, English, and sat in the front but to the far corner trying to avoid attention, thankfully I didn't trip on my way. As soon as the bell rung the teacher quieted them down and started to drone on about Romeo and Juliet, the play we were studding for the next couple weeks, she had just announced we were going to do a essay on the compare and contrast of why what Romeo and Juliet was a bad thing when the door flew open and in walked Edward Cullen and his latest conquest Jessica Stanly, who was giggling and trying to fix her messed up hair, apparently ignorant of the fact that her shirt was inside out. I had to bite my lip to stop my laughter.

"Late again Cullen," Mr. Mason said going to put it in the roll. "That's the third time this week you too Ms. Stanley I would hate to have to call your parents and tell them about this"

Edward simply shrugged and went to sit at his desk, on the other hand Jessica's eyes became wide as she stumbled out an excuse.

"No I'm sorry Mr. Mason it I dropped my books and Edward helped me pick them up, it won't happen again," she said.

Mr. Mason raised his eyebrow and looked at Jessica's appearance again, "Well Ms. Stanley maybe next time you will be more careful, and your shirt is inside out by the way. Now sit down so I can finish explaining your assignment!"

Turning read Jessica quickly sat down next to Edward and grabbed his hand, rolling his eyes Edward pulled his hand away and folded his arms. Jessica bit her lip but didn't say anything just wrote down the project. For a moment I felt sorry for her but then remembered who she was talking about and the pity instantly fled. It sucked getting snubbed by a guy you had obviously hooked up with, but Jessica shouldn't have expected differently he did that to everyone. If she really thought that she would be different the girl had some problems, well more than I had normally thought.

The rest of the period and the next two passed by uneventfully it wasn't until she went to trig where things got interesting. I as always was the first one in there, taking my seat in the back i started doodling as the class filed in. The sound of sobbing caused me to look up; unsurprisingly it was Jessica being supported by Heather crying her bloody eyes out. I rolled my eyes at the scene and went back to doodling, too bad they sat close enough that I heard every word they said.

"H-h-he ju-u-ust said that it was fun but we both knew it had to come to an end and not to prolong it," Jessica sobbed.

Heather frowned, "I'm sorry Jess, but you're an awesome catch, he will realize it soon and come back to you soon I'm sure of it"

"Actually I heard that he was talking to Lauren earlier," piped up Angela flinching slightly as Heather gave her a death glare and Jessica let loose another large sob.

I shook my head and started to take notes ignoring the scene next to me, I had at one point tried to feel bad for the girl but it just wouldn't happen Edward was known for many things, commitment was not one of them. As always trig passed painfully slow, I silently cursed who ever created Trigonometry to the fiery pits of hell.

Finally the bell rang and i quickly picked up her stuff and went to the cafeteria and sat at her table waiting for Angela, whether or not she was going to sit with her or with Eric and the others she wasn't sure.

I glanced at the "Popular table" as it was dubbed. Already there was Edward and his sister Alice who was the exact opposite of Edward, she was short only about 5'2 maybe 5'3 at the least with short black spikey hair, next to her was her boyfriend Jasper who was probably the only one that Bella minded the least in the group. He was tall and had brown eyes and longish blond hair, and still had a hint of his Texas accent from last year, his sister was next with long blond hair and bright blue eyes along with a body that models would kill for she was every males dream. It was to bad for them that she was, well as far as I knew, taken by Edward older brother Emmett and unlike Jasper her accent was almost gone. Her and Jasper had arrived here last year from Texas and instantly made friends with the Cullens. She was also leader of the bitch squad as I liked to call them.

"Hey Bella what are you thinking about?" Angela asked as she sat down next to me with her lunch. I was surprise Ben was with her, I raised her eyebrow at Angela who just shrugged.

"Nothing really, just waiting for the scene," I replied, and sure enough Lauren came in and promptly threw her arms around Edward and settled into his lap.

Jessica had just come in the cafeteria and seeing Lauren and Edward let out yet another sob and ran out the other way. Edward simply laughed along with his sister and Rose and the other idiots Mike, Eric and Tyler, Jasper looked like he felt bad for the girl.

"Poor Jessica," Angela said sadly, "She was so convinced she would be different that Edward would finally settle down and be with her."

I let out a laugh, "Because all zebras change their strips."

Eric laughed and Angela smiled, "She wanted to be in denial. But really Lauren could have waited at least a couple days before jumping on the Edward wagon."

"That's not really there style now is it? Jessica didn't seem to care when she did it to Heather last month," I said.

"Good point," Angela said. "So did you hear about Banners new project?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Nope. You're the only one I talk to, where would I have heard it?"

Angela shrugged, "Maybe just around? Anyway I heard it was really stupid, no one likes it"

"Well what is it?" I asked

"I don't know, no one would actually say only that it was stupid."

"Well we have him next so we shall see," I said a little nervous about next period now.

The rest of the lunch period continued with some small talk, I found out that Ang and Ben were "talking", it was no surprise to me Ang had already expressed feelings for Ben, she just didn't know if it was the same for him. I also found that Ben wasn't as bad as the other guys, he didn't say anything harsh to my face at least.

When the bell rand Angela and I made our way to Biology and sat together at the table behind Edward and who was sitting with mike. Next to them were Jessica and Lauren who seemed to have made up a little and were now talking in furious whispers to each other.

Banner came in and called everyone to attention when everyone had shut up and gave him attention he started.

"Well I assume you have heard from others that we are doing a new project. It will last for two weeks and at the end you will write a 5 page essay about the experience. You will include what you would have changed, what you didn't like and what you did like, finally your overall thoughts about this project. Now I know your probably wondering what the project is…."

"No we were just expecting to figure it out ourselves," Edward said sarcastically making everyone snicker except me who just rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Detention lunch tomorrow Mr. Cullen. As I was saying, the project is marriage. You will "Marry" another student for 2 weeks starting today. In those two weeks you will spend as much time together as possible, if allowed and I will be calling and asking, on the weekends you will "live" with your "spouse". Possibly the Weekdays if that is acceptable."

As soon as it was said all girls turned to Edward and batted there lashes.

"I call Edward!" Lauren yelled along with at least 5 other girls.

Edward smirked and leaned back in the chair looking at all the girls trying to pick on I assumed.

"Well no, actually. I have picked your partners for you. And I have cleared this with your parents and have a list of people whose parents have Okayed the weekend. When I say your name I want you to go sit next to your husband or wife."

I bit my lip worriedly, no one liked me so I was worried about who i would be put with. There was no one in this class that i would want to be stuck with.

_Maybe Ben since he was semi nice to me earlier today_, I though.

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley, Edward Cullen," at this time every girl whose name wasn't called striated up and all turned to look at Edward , "And Isabella Swan"

_Wait_! _What!_

"WHAT!" Edward and I both yelled. Everyone turned to look at me surprised, I wasn't exactly one to yell at anyone let alone a teacher, I instantly blushed bit didn't look down.

"Im suck with her! You have got to be kidding me!" Edward yelled in disgust looking at me like I was some kind of zombie or something.

I glared at him and then turned to the teacher, "Mr. Banner please, I feel my IQ going down as it is! I cannot spend two weeks with him!"

"Hey! Your IQ! What is that supposed to mean!" Edward said glaring at me.

"Obviously it means that you're an idiot. But thank you for proving my point," I replied smirking.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Mr. Banner.

"Enough! I have already cleared it with your parents who by the way Mr. Cullen are excited by this, your mother especially," Banner said smiling at Edward who mumbled something and glared at Banner.

"What about my dad?" I asked hopeful he would have said something like "Not in a million years! Or something of course I was disappointed.

"Your father has no problems with it at all," Banner said looking at me. "Now everyone start moving."

Angela gave me an apologetic smile but went to sit with Ben as Edward came and sat by me pulling his chair as far as he could and sitting in it facing the front. It was obvious he was angry so I didn't say anything and just stayed quiet until everyone was seated with who they were put with.

I quickly took out my phone and sent a text to my dad

**Really dad! I thought you loved me. *~Bella~*-B**

**Really, it won't be that bad. The Carlisle and Esme are decent people. Their son can't be that bad. -C**

I just huffed and didn't reply, No he wasn't that bad he was worse. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward also texting I couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the same thing I was, yelling at his parents. He looked at his phone and growled in frustration, running his hand through his hair and pocketing his phone before looking at me.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" He seethed.

I blushed and looked down using my hair as a Curtin to separate us and listened to Banner talk about what else was expected in this project. He was throwing other small projects into it as well, things we were supposed to do with our "Partner". He passed out notebooks to keep our journal into, we were to write down problems, thoughts, and feelings etc. that we felt throughout this as they came to us, and for now on all of our normal work had turned into work partner work.

_Great leaves lots of time to spend with Edward_ I thought bitterly glancing over at said person. He was glaring at the teacher still and tightening his hands into fists. I frowned wondering what was so wrong with me, I hardly talked to anyone let alone he so what he didn't like about me was beyond me.

I was glad to get out of that class when the bell rang but not so happy to go to gym. And especially not to find out it was doge ball day, or as they seemed to think how many times can we hit Bella and get her out. They hit 5 before I went to coach Clapp and said I had lady problems and he let me sit it out. Changing wasn't any better as every girl having heard what happen last period glared at me like I had something to do with the picking of who got who. If I had I would have asked for Angela and asked if we could have explored the reasons people turn lesbian, and I certainly wouldn't have been paired with Edward.

Changing as quickly as I could I nearly ran to my truck but and didn't see the dark figure leaning against it till I was right next to it. I nearly screamed in frustration, there leaning against my truck was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Is there something you want?" I said, stopping in front of him unable to escape because he was leaning against my door.

"My mom wants to meet you, today," He said his glasses covering his eyes so I couldn't see them, but he didn't sound happy.

"Well I have things to do, and cant today maybe tomorrow if that's okay with your mom," I said a little surprised.

Edward shrugged and stood up, "I'll tell you her you were busy. Just as well, know I can spend my day with Lauren."

I suppressed my shudder of disgust and said as nice as I could, "Well you have fun with that"

"Oh trust me. I will," He smirked before walking back to his car where his sister and the Hales were waiting for him.

I got into my truck and quickly pulled out of the parking lot heading home hoping my dad was home so I could give him a piece of my mind. This time however I wasn't disappointed, right in the drive way was his Police cruiser. Grabbing my stuff I got out and made my way to my house shutting the door harder then I attended to and heading straight to the living room where he was watching whatever game was on that day.

Slamming my stuff down on the sofa I went and stood in front of his chair blocking his eyes from the TVs.

"Is there a reason you want to put me through this? If you want to punish me grounding me would have been just fine," I said looking at him.

He tried for a moment to look behind me at the TV before giving up and looking at me, "It can't be that bad Bella; the Cullens are a respectable family. Like I said earlier, I'm sure that Edward isn't that bad"

"Your right dad he's not that bad, he's worse," I growled out before grabbing my stuff and going upstairs collapsing on my bed.

So for the next weekend I am "Married" to Edward Cullen, player man extraordinaire. I hate to actually be around him and all of his friends the people that have been cruel to me for the past 3 years. This is just great.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second fanfiction that I'm working on. My other story "the secret queen" is completely different then this so if you want go ahead and check it out. If you have any questions or concerns go ahead and PM me.<strong>

**Also I haven't decided if I should also write the story in Edwards POV or not. If I do I will write the exact chapter in Edwards POV. Either in another chapter or right under Bellas POV. **

**So tell me what you think. **

**If I don't get reviews I wont update, I don't want to work on something that I don't know people are reading. So yeah. **

**Until next**

**~~BreeBreeBlack**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Esme&Emmett BPOV

**Hey! Chapter 2 guys! So I have decided because of the length of the chapters that they will be two separate chapters. But both should be up in the same day or within a day of eachother. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I hated storms, not all storms lightning or thunder I was okay with they reminded me of my home in Arizona. No I hated rain storms, rain storms that had the possibility to change into snow storms, or just snow in general. That I hated, Forks in my opinion was already too wet and green adding things to it was not better. So waking up and seeing it was raining hard did not improve my mood any. I had to deal with Cullen and rain? I don't know if the fates had a sick twisted sense of humor or I just had really bad luck, either way this was not my day.<p>

Getting out of the shower I actually took my time drying my hair completely and putting it into a pony tail, I wasn't sure why it was just going to get wet again. Grabbing my leggings I put them on before my pants wanting to keep as much heat in as I could, I threw on a band shirt and grabbed my Forks high jacket and threw it on. Making sure I had all my homework and keys I ran to my truck trying to keep as dry as I could.

I drove slower than usual not wanting an accident in the rain and got to school with only 5 minutes to spare. Parking closer than normal to the school I took off to the overhangs swearing when I was pelted with rain, it only took 30 seconds but by the time I got there I was almost soaked in rain. Trying my best not to pout I walked to class and sat down by the window like always and waited for the bell to ring.

I had just started to doodle when my notebook was pushed away from me and onto the ground. I looked up into the angry face of Jessica.

"Can I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Stay away from Edward. He's mine and would never go for you," She said smugly glaring at me

"You're joking right? One he's not even dating you he's dating Lauren. Two I didn't exactly choose to be his project partner. So your little threat is pointless," I said snapping a little. Who did she think she was to threaten me with something this stupid?

"He may be dating Lauren right now but soon he will realize he loves me and we will be together. So stay away!," She spat and walked away to her desk.

I resisted the urge to say something back and picked up my notebook doodling more. I can already tell this project will bring more problems for me than anything. I wondered how many points this actually was worth, I had to ask Mr. Banner when I got into class today.

Surprisingly Edward wasn't late and was in before Lauren was. He was about to sit in his desk when Mr. Mason stopped him.

"Edward there's a setting change, you're now next to Bella," Mr. Mason said not looking up.

I froze and glanced at Edward who clenched his fists before coming and sitting next to me in a seat that was before vacant, then proceed to promptly ignore me. That was fine with me; I didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Okay class I have decided to do another project for you. Other than the essay which is due exactly 2 weeks from today but you will also perform a part of the play and instead of reading it you will all do a part next Monday," Mr. Mason said looking for a paper.

I sat up a little, now this was exciting, I loved Romeo and Juliet although I didn't really want to hear the rest of the class butchering it and I was nervous to see what I would get but still exciting. I was wondering which scene I would get when I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," damn, "Act 2, scene 2."

I froze…no he did not….The balcony scene. The first kiss. The fates, or god, or whoever up there hates me.

I glanced at Cullen who did not look happy, I briefly wondered if he knew which scene that was, but quickly dismissed the thought. He was more parties and hook ups then studying and reading, especially reading it enough that he knew which scene was what from memory. It was probably just the fact that he was stuck with me again that upset him.

"You're coming over today; we can start working on it then."

I jumped when I heard Edwards voice I turned slightly to look at him.

"I said I might come over today, that wasn't a promise," I said slightly aggravated.

"Well now it is. My mom won't drop the subject till your over so I will deal with it and you will too," Edward hissed.

"Fine," with that I moved so I wasn't facing him and started taking notes thankful when the bell rang. Thankfully other than a few glares here and there I didn't really have to deal with anything, until lunch that is.

I was walking to my normal table after getting my food when Jessica pushed her foot out and tripped me making me fall into my food. I bit my lip to stop the tears of humiliation and tried to get up when I felt something cold on my head and glanced up. Jessica had spilt her milk on my head and was smirking.

"Oops I didn't see you there Bella, I am so sorry," she said sarcastically and walked away. I glanced at the popular table and saw them all laughing I couldn't help it I ran out and strait to the bath room, hiding in a stall I let the tears come.

It wasn't the first time that someone had tripped me, or even "accidently" spilt something on me. But it hadn't really happen since freshman year, I thought that everyone was over their childish faze, apparently I was wrong. This was all because of that stupid project of Banners, if I wasn't put with Edward this never would have happen, I would still be invisible and no one would go to extra lengths to embarrass and hurt me.

When the tears finally stopped I left the stall and looked at myself in the Mirror. All down my front and on my pants was whatever weird soup thing the cafeteria served and my hair was wet with water and milk, my neck felt sticky and my eyes were red rimmed and blood shot. It was noticeable I was crying, I took a deep breath and thought about what to do. Thankfully I was wearing my Jacket so it didn't get on my shirt or anything, and I had on leggings so I could take off my pants just fine. My hair was the biggest concern however it was long and would take a while to get everything out.

Before I started to do anything the bathroom door opened and I flinched seeing Alice Cullen come in eyeing me with a bag in her hand. I was slightly scared at what else she would do to me, I would have thought Jessicas effort was enough. So I was surprised when Alice put the bag on the counter and took out a brush and came towards me, I automatically took a step back and she paused.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to help you, I don't really like you but what Jessica did was childish and stupid. Also I don't want you meeting my mom looking like this," She said simply.

I eyed her not sure what to do or to believe her.

She sighed and looked me in the eye, "I mean it, I'm just here to help. I can't do anything about your cloths but I can help with your hair."

I wasn't sure why but I hopped on the counter and let her mess with my hair. She smiled and pulled out a spray bottle of water…at least I hoped it was water…and sprayed my hair with it brushing out the bits and the milk. By the time she was finished my hair was more soaked then before but at least it was only with water and not cow product. She produced a blow dryer from her little magic bag and started to blow dry my hair when she was finished she pulled away and smiled a little.

"Now your hair, I don't have anything that would fit you. So I don't know what to do with that but..."

I cut her off and smiled slightly, pulling off my jacket and slipping out of my pants reviling my band shirt that were tied off with a rubber band to pull it up and my leggings. Alice looked like she just got a new present with the way she was smiling.

"Perfect! Hold on!," she said reaching for her bag and moving her hang trying to find something. She pulled out a black and silver belt that went with the Muse picture on my shirt and took the band out making my shirt fall down to about midthigh and wrapped the belt around my waist securing it. Then she pulled my leggings down more so that they reached to my ankles and moved back to look at me.

"Well, it's not great but it's not bad. It will have to do," she said putting all of her things back in her bag.

I went to put my hair up but she stopped me, "No leave it down it looks better, have you ever thought of cutting it? Maybe giving it a layer a long layer not short, oh and maybe side bangs? But not too much bang."

I looked at her like she was crazy not sure what to say. Thankfully the bell stopped her and saved me from talking, I quickly put my pants and jacket in my backpack and walked out fallowing her. I shivered when I got outside, it was really cold and raining again, I was going to get sick.

Alice saw me shiver and bit her lip before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Come on we need to find Jazz," she said when I made a small squeak of protest.

He was at his locket and about to close it when he caught eye of us, Alice dragging me and me trying to shield my face with my hair, everyone was staring or glaring at me and staring at Alice like she was crazy.

_But then again she was for being seen with me_, I thought bitterly.

"Jazz! Bella needs a jacket," Alice said when we were close enough.

I looked at her and then to Jasper with wide eyes as he reached into his locker and pulled out a Leather jacket that I had seen sometimes when he rides his motorcycle to school. Alice made a weird exited sound and grabbed the jacket before thrusting it at me.

"Put it on it will look so cute!" she smiled.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just stared, Was she serious? She wanted me to wear her boyfriend's jacket? She was insane, that was for sure.

"Um no I couldn't its Japsers, that wouldn't be right," I stumbled out.

Alice frowned and then pouted a little, "But it will look so cute with the outfit and Jasper doesn't mind huh Jaz."

He nodded, "Its cold, and you don't have one. I didn't drive my bike today so go ahead."

I still wasn't sure but I didn't have much of a choice with Alice who had gone from pouting to glaring at me.

I took the jacket and put it on happy to be warm again and gave a small smile to the couple.

"Thank you for the jacket Jasper and for everything else Alice," I said smiling slightly.

Alice was about to say something when the minute bell rang signaling everyone they had a minute to get to class.

"Ohh crap were going to be late come on Jazz, and your welcome Bella see you at my house!" she called grabbing Jaspers hand and running down the hall.

I grabbed myself and ran to Science I was just in the door as the bell rand but everyone still stared at me.

Jessica and Lauren had wide eyes at my new outfit and clean hair, Edward eyed the jacket and me before curling his lip and looking away.

I quickly went and took my seat next to him using my hair as a shield and trying to block everyone out except Mr. Banner who was explaining something about a science project that was due on Friday that had to be done with our "Spouses". I frowned, why was it that all of our teachers were hell bent on me spending time with Edward? Did they all hate me, was it decided that we needed to make Bellas life a living hell week? Yes, I decided, yes it was.

"We can work on this project today at your house and then Romeo and Juliet a little this week then a lot on the weekend," I said briskly when the bell rang, not waiting for answer I left the room to go to Gym.

I quickly changed making sure to lock everything in my locker tightly, I did it every day paranoid that someone would go through my stuff and mess it up. It happens once in freshman year, never again.

Thankfully Coach Clapp had us just do some fitness test, running, pushups, pull ups not that bad, at least it wasn't doge ball again I would have been in more trouble considering the looks and glares that were directed towards me. I ignored them and went to go change after the class was over, I quickly got dressed when I noticed that the belt was missing, I looked around for it but it wasn't anywhere when I heard a snap.

I looked up and say Jessica standing with Heather and Lauren holding the belt…and a pair of scissors. Oh no, they thought it was mine, I really hoped that they weren't going to do what I thought they were.

"So Bella," Jessica started, "I believe I've seen that jacket before, now where was it. Oh yeah on Jasper Hale. What did you steal his jacket to hide your hideous outfit?"

"In fact," She continued, " the only good thing about that outfit is this belt."

As she said it she brought the Scissors to the bottom of it and cut it a little at the end.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said watching them trying not to laugh but at the same time nervous at what Alice would say if I gave her, her belt back ruined.

Smirking Jessica quickly slid the scissors up the Belt cutting it in half to the buckle and then at me. I barely caught it keeping my eyes on them.

"Oops I just did, what are you going to do about it? Tattle on me to your daddy? Go ahead, I doubt that belt was worth more than a dollar anyway," and with that Jessica, Lauren and Heather walked away.

I looked down at the belt and bit my lip, I really hoped Alice wouldn't be to mad at me.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and walked out to my car, I was hallway there when I heard a voice.

"Bella..Bella! Wait up!"

I turned around and say Alice walking towards me, her eyes narrowed on my beltless waist.

"Where's the belt?" she asked accusingly when she was close enough. I swallowed hard and pulled out the ruined belt and held it out.

"Jessica must have thought it was mine and well…yeah," I said quietly as she took it and looked at the damage her eyes narrowed and I flinched slightly afraid of what she was going to say. But she didn't say anything she just turned and started walking to another car…to Jessica's car.

I fallowed, against my better judgment but Alice looked pissed I had to see what was going to happen.

Jessica was standing next to Lauren and Tyler and smiled when she spotted Alice, but the smile quickly when she saw the look on Alice's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jessica!" Alice growled when she got to them.

"What do you mean Alice," Jessica said looking nervous.

"You destroyed one of my favorite belts! Do you know how much this cost! More than you're crappy fake extensions and nose!" Alice yelled getting closer to Jessica. Who now looked scared, not that I blamed her Alice was looking scary.

"I didn't know it was yours! I thought it was Bellas! And she had Jaspers jacket, I think she stealing from you," Jessica said almost pleading trying to get out of Alices wrath.

I glared at her but before I could say anything Alice cut me off.

"No she has the Jacket because you are an immature twat who ruined hers so Jasper let her borrow his, and as for the belt I gave it to her so the outfit would go together, and now you have ruined my belt! And worse you ruined her outfit!" Alice was almost screaming at her close to her, I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't want to get in the middle and have Alice attack me but I didn't want her to get in trouble for fighting Jessica which is what I thought was about to happen.

Thankfully I didn't have to worry because just when I thought that Alice was about to hit Jessica Jasper and Edward ran up, Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her back Edward just stood there.

"Whats going on?" Edward said his eyes taking the scene in.

"That bitch destroyed my belt!" Alice seethed glaring at Jessica. Who looked scared and latched onto Edwards arm, using him as a shield of sorts. Edward just glanced at her and pulled his arm away, moving closer to our side then hers.

"I thought it was Bellas I swear I had no idea it was yours," Jessica whispered looking down.

"Well it wasn't and If I see you anywhere near the table for the rest of the week you will regret it," Alice spat and pulled away from Jasper returning to my side and frowning at my outfit.

"It really did look so much cuter with the belt, O well," she sighed.

"Come one, im going to show you were we live your driving let's go!" Alice said heading for my car.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I went with her to my car. I hoped in and waited for her to get in before starting my car, I had to hold in my laugh as she jumped into my truck.

As soon as we pulled out she started directing us, I was surprised to find that they lived only a couple blocks from my house, I thought it would be farther. I was taken away when I saw their house, it was huge and beautiful, it had a wraparound porch and large windows that were slightly tinted so you really couldn't see in it looked like it had 3 stories to it and it was a very pretty white almost silvery color.

"Wow, its wow," I said getting out of the car.

Alice giggled and got her stuff, "Mom will like that you like the house, anyway it looks like everyone's here already so let's go inside."

I fallowed her up the driveway and steps before we even got to the door it was opened and a women who looked like she was in her mid-30's with Carmel colored hair and bright green eyes opened the door with a smile.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Esme Edward and Alice's mother," she said with a smile.

"Please call me Bella?" I asked her unsure and a little nervous.

"Oh yes, Bella," she smiled, "Come in please it's so nice to meet you. Well formally, I believe ive seen you a few time in the hospital."

I blushed and nodded, she had seen me most likely getting help for whatever I had hurt at that time. The only times I saw Dr. Cullen was when he was asked for a second look on one of my X-rays or something.

Alice had ran into a door that Esme had come out of I was guessing it was the kitchen.

"Well come on Bella dear, I have snacks in the kitchen It was rude of Edward not to wait for you but what can we do, I really thought I raised him better," Esme said guiding me into the kitchen.

When we go there Alice as sitting with Jasper who offered me a small smile at the Island in the middle of the kitchen and Edward was sitting at the table with Rosalie who openly glared at me flicking her hair back and continued talking to Edward. I wasn't sure what to do but I was saved by Esme who took in the scene and cleared her throat.

"Rose, Jasper dear I believe your mom was looking for you, you may want to head home. Alice may go with you," Esme said before starting to clean the mess.

Said party left without a word leaving just me, Edward and Esme in the kitchen. Edward glared at me from behind his mom and I looked down at paying attention to the detail in the flooring. I didn't know Esme had come behind me until she tapped my shoulder; I jumped slightly and looked at her blushing.

"Didn't mean to startle you dear, I'm heading out for some last minute runs. I was just wondering if you were staying for dinner," she asked nicely.

"Um sure if it's alright with you mam I'll be glad to," I replied glancing at Edward.

"Great. I'll be back in about an hour," with that she left and it was just me and Edward.

"So," I said still standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Come one we can work in the Dining room," was all he said grabbing his stuff and moving to another room out a door, I quickly followed him but paused when I saw a shiny black piano sitting in the other room.

He noticed I paused and looked at me.

"We don't have all day, and I'll ask you not to look in rooms that you don't have permission to," he said rudely walking out again. I fallowed to a large dining room that could sit at least 12.

We worked for a little while until I heard the door open and a loud voice boomed throughout the house.

"Eddie! I'm home! Where ya at."  
>I knew I had heard the voice before but I wasn't sure where until a large figure came into the room and I realized it was Emmett Cullen the oldest brother of Edward and Alice.<p>

Edward glared at him as he came in the room, "Don't call me Eddie, how many times must I tell you that!"

"Sorry bro calm down. Who's this lovely lady," Emmett asked looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Her name is Isabella, and she's not lovely," Edward said.

I flinched a little. Well ouch, I'm right here you Ass I wanted to say but I held it in.

"I'm right here Edward, and its Bella. Not Isabella unless you want me to start calling you Eddie," I glared at him. He just shrugged and wrote something down ignoring me again.

"Well Bella, you look familiar where do I know you from?" Emmett asked smiling at me.

"She's the sheriffs daughter," Edward said with a slight tone of anger.

At one Emmetts smile disappeared and he gave me a cool look, he seemed to be thinking over how he should address me when he shrugged and smiled again.

"Oh well where's Rosie and the rest," He asked looking between Edward and myself.

"They are over at her and Jazz's place," Edward said not looking at his brother anymore.

"Ima head over there, give me a call when dinners done," Emmett said before leaving the room.

Edward kept working and I attempted to but I couldn't get what had just happen out of my head. When Edward said I was the Sheriffs daughter Emmetts happy demeanor left and replaced with something not so happy.

"What was that," I asked Edward giving him a questioning glance.

"What was what," Edward asked not looking at me.

"Is there something wrong with my dad or something, the minute you mentioned him Emmett got weird," I said watching him.

His face got traces of anger and he glared at me.

"It's not your dad that has the problem; it's that there's something wrong with you. And I don't even know where to start with it, but it's a long list. A very long list, now let's do each other a favor and stop talking so we can get this project done and you can leave so I never have to deal with you again," he snapped at me glaring.

I didn't say anything I just looked down, trying my hardest not to cry I didn't realize being my partner was so bad. So I didn't say anything I just packed my stuff and didn't let Edward see my face.

"What do you...," he stopped when he got the look on my face. I knew that I was trying to hide the hurt but it wasn't working and he could probably see the tears in my eyes.

"I didn't mean," he started but I cut him off.

"I'm going home. I'll work on my half of the project there to try and speed it up, I'm sorry I can't do anything about the other one though. Tell your mom I had to leave early," I said grabbing my stuff and nearly running out of the house and to my car.

I pushed my truck to its limits driving away to my house. Thankfully my dad wasn't home when I got there I was able to go to my room and not be bothered. As soon as I got there I sat on my bed and let the tears come again for the second time that day.

I didn't want to do this project anymore, it was only the second say and I was already getting my crap about it from people then I had for a while. And it sucked, horribly I had gotten used to being ignored and talked about behind my back that was the way I preferred it. It was better to assume that it was going on than to see it firsthand.

I laid down clutching my pillow to me and sniffled into it crying a little every now and then until I fell asleep.

_God I wanted this week to be over already._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 2 Bellas POV, now I have a decision I can add Edward side into this story, or I can create another story all together for Edwards Pov. <strong>

**Remember the more reviews I get the faster I post. **

**Until next time, BreeV3**


	3. Chapter 3 Jessica,Jealousy,&Secrets

**Okay you probably have noticed I took out Edward pov. That is because I am going to do a separate story for him. I don't know if I will update it at the same time or wait for the end, but when I know you will. I have never received so many reviews before its amazing you guys are AWESOME!**

**Now for chapter 3(:**

* * *

><p>Snow. I didn't like rain but I hated snow, with a passion. So when I woke up the next morning still tired from crying the night before and a little pissed about it too I was not happy to find snow. It decreased my mood proportionally, and it meant that I had to get ready quick because it was going to take even longer to drive to school.<p>

I quickly took a shower and towel dried it, it wasn't snowing or raining right now so I was sure id be okay. Throwing it in a ponytail I threw on another pair of leggings and some pants, in case someone got any ideas, and a Batman shirt and again tied it off in the back. Reaching for my jacket I realized I forgot to wash it and forgot to give Jasper his jacket back. Cursing to myself I threw on his jacket and grabbed my back pack and keys and went to my car careful not to slip on the ground.

I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye and looked down, Charlie had put snow chains on my tires, smiling I hopped into my truck and drove to school.

I parked in my normal spot and hoped out when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I jumped and turned around to face Alice and Jasper.

"Esme was disappointed when she found out you left, what did Edward do," Alice said bluntly.

"Nothing, I had to go home Charlie needed me for something," I said avoiding her eyes.

"He did something; he looked guilty when he told Esme that you left. So again, what did he do," Alice asked again.

"Nothing Alice, Jasper do you need your jacket back," I asked switching the subject and making a move to take it off.

"Do you have another," he questioned.

I shook my head, "I forgot to wash mine last night."

Before Jasper could say anything Alice cut him off, "Well that jacket doesn't go with your outfit, come on I have one in my locker that will."

I looked at jasper whom shrugged and fallowed Alice, after a moment I decided it wouldn't and fallowed. I stayed a little behind them hoping that people wouldn't stop and stare at me with them. Unfortunately they didn't it seemed to make the whispers louder to my ears, every word they said seemed to echo in my head.  
>"Is it a dare?"…."is there a bet going on that I don't know about?"….. "She still has his jacket! He's going to need to burn that!" Ouch, that one stung a little bit.<p>

This was just getting tiring, and frankly pissing me off. I haven't talked or attempted to talk to these people since freshman year, after that they made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with me. Why I still wasn't sure, it was like everyone had a "Lets hate Bella and make her life Hell" assembly and made sure I knew nothing about it. Yeah there were rumors at the beginning of the school courtesy of Lauren, saying I was a cutter and a lesbian. I took to defense and started wearing short sleeve shirts and shorts whenever the weather permitted it, as for the lesbian rumor I ended up spending a lot of time with my cousin Jake and his friends from the Rez. Those soon left as well and it was calm waters, I stayed in the shadows and people ignored me, and that was how I liked it. But a couple months after that I came to school on Monday and everyone was glaring at me and hell started, I till this day don't know what happen.

I almost ran into Alice when they stopped at her locker, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize how close we were. She opened her locker and searched through it for a moment before pulling out a yellow and black jacket that would actually look good with my shirt without making it over bearing.

I took off the jacket and passed it to Jasper reaching for the jacket in Alice's hand and slipping it on, it surprisingly fit me well.

"Hmm, not perfect but it will have to do," Alice said taking her index finger on the side of her jaw looking at the outfit.

"Do you only own T's and pants?" Alice asked, suddenly looking very serious.

"I have some shorts," I said smiling slightly at my own little joke.

Alice looked confused for a moment before letting out a small giggle, "Ohh, you mean that rumor in freshman year. That wasn't very nice of them, they only did it because they were jealous that Edward didn't fawn all over them and he asked you to join the table."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Weren't Edward and Lauren dating at the time, the first thing she ever said to me was "Stay away from Edward he's my boyfriend so don't try anything".

"Is that why you turned down Edward and his….propositions?" She asked looking at me closely.

"When you say propositions you make it sound so bad, but yes the table and the date, he was already dating someone i thought it was repulsive that he would even try," I said looking back.

"Oh, hmm, well that is new information. Anyway, I have to go meet the rest, oh and your sitting at our table today at lunch," Alice said skipping off before I could answer.

Was she serious? Sit at THE TABLE, they would chase me away throwing food at me. No thank you.

I was still wrapped in my thoughts when I got into English, I didn't notice Jessica push the desk out until it hit me and I tripped. I closed my eyes ready for the ground but instead I felt strong arms, I peeked out my eye and say the ground about a foot from my face. I let out a small squeak and stood up straight hitting my head on the chin of who ever caught me.

I heard an unmistakable voice let out a word that I would never repeat and turned a bright red as I looked up into Edwards bright green eyes. Edward was rubbing the bottom of his chin which looked a little red and he had a look of pain on his face. I almost felt bad, but he was an ass last night, and its not like I meant to hit him, if I did it would have been aimed lower.

"Sorry," I said slightly apologetic.

"It's okay, I should have backed away faster," He shrugged walking past me to the seat right next to mine. Damn I forgot that we now sat together now, when I wanted to be away from him.

I spent the period looking out the window only paying half attention to the lecture Mr. Mason was giving us. I felt eyes on me and glanced over to see Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye, I blushed lightly and turned my head so that all he saw was the back of it.

The class quickly ended and the next two went by just as fast, Trig wasn't very fun. Jessica, who was upset that her great tripping plan had failed, tried it again this time with wanted results. With no one there to stop me this time I feel managing to twist that I landed flat on my butt. I grimaced and quickly got up and went to my seat hiding my face in the book.

Whatever little part of me that was actually considering going to sit with Alice at "the popular" table was shot down. I was no way in hell going anywhere near that table or them at all, that was just asking for trouble. If she wanted to eat with me so bad she can come and sit at my table with me.

I didn't actually think that she would of course.

I was picking at the glung they called food when two small hands appeared in front of my slamming on the table. Alice was standing there looking intimidating as she could be considering she was only 5'2, and let me tell you, it was pretty intimidating.

"Why aren't you over there sitting next to me at our table," She said not moving an inch from her position.

"Because I don't feel like being mocked and made fun of, oh and if I'm anywhere near Jessica I might punch her in her fake nose," i replied looking her in the eye not backing down.

Alice blinked obviously not expecting me to say anything like that. She looked thoughtful for a moment before standing and skipping to her table. I went back to picking at my food until looking up when I felt something hit the side of the table, it was Alice and Jasper.

I raised my eyebrow at them as they sat across from me.

"What," Alice asked as she pulled out a brownie and started picking at it.

"Yes, you may sit at my table why thank you for asking," I said sarcastically moving around the white stuff that I'm assuming was supposed to be mashed potatoes with my fork.

"Thank you we will," Alice shot back smiling.

"So why are you here, really," I asked confused.

"Well, I wanted to sit with you and since you didn't want to sit with us, even though Jessica isn't there and I know she's who your avoiding. I decided I'd come here and sit with you," Alice said simply pushing her food away and taking out a sketch book and working on something that looked like a dress.

"What you working on," I asked glancing at the book.

She looked up smiling, "Just a dress, maybe for Prom."

"Cool, it looks nice so far," I said truthfully.

"Thank you," Alice said throwing me a smile before going back to her sketches.

While she was doing that me and Jasper started up a conversation about Texas and Arizona and there similarities until the bell rang.

Walking to class I thought about what Jasper had said when I asked if he missed it.

"At times yes, I miss the Sun and the animals mostly. But I look at what I have hear and it makes more tolerable," he said glancing at Alice as he said it.

I had smiled then and smiled again now, they had an intense love that you only read about in stories. A part of me wished I had someone that meant so much to me that my homesickness when away a little bit. But I wasn't likely to get that from anyone here, so there goes that wish.

When I got to the class I dropped in my seat pulling out my notebook and pen continuing the doodle I started yesterday.

"Bella," I heard Edwards voice at the same time I saw him sit down.

I thought about ignoring him but figured that would be rude, not looking up from my doodle I answered with a "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was out of line and rude," he said in a quiet voice, as had started his lecture.

I looked at him in surprise, "um, it's alright I guess?"

"If you can come over today I promise it will go differently, Esme was very disappointed that you didn't stay for dinner last night," Edward said looking slightly guilty.

"I suppose I can, but I have to be home by 5," I said slightly unsure.

"Perfect," Edward said and to my complete shock smiled.

Was he on drugs? Edward Cullen just smiled at me, the girl he had been tormenting and ignoring for 3 years smiled at me. So my question again was he on drugs, I looked for signs his pupils weren't dilated, he wasn't paler and he hadn't been acting that much differently. But if it wasn't drugs then what was it.

And the bigger question, why did his smile make me feel warm. I decided not to over think it and pushed it to the back of my mind instead working with Edward on our project that was due in 2 days. It was on Medal's square and seeing what our children would look like, what type of blood they would have etc. Banner thought it would be good since our "Marriage" we were in. It didn't really seem like a marriage to me, but I guess things wouldn't really pick up until the weekend when we lived together, I still don't know how he got Charlie to agree to that.

The bell rang and I was half way to gym when I realized I really, really didn't want to go. I shrugged and started walking the other way to my car, skiving every once and a while was good for your health in my book.

"Bella!"

I froze when I heard my name, silently praying that I wasn't caught and that it was just another student. When I turned and saw who it was I changed my mind I would be fine if it was another teacher, better then this outcome. Edward was walking toward me with a slight smirk on his face.

"I thought you had P.E this period Bella, you know it's the opposite way don't you," he asked when he reached me.

I shrugged and replied honestly, "Didn't feel like going, besides its healthy for me to Skive off P.E every once in a while, for myself and others near me. But what are you doing here instead of whatever class you have now."

"Didn't want to go," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Well alrighty then now that that's taken care of ill see you later."

"Or," he said grabbing my arm, "You can hang out with me until schools out and then we can meet at my house to study."

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if this was an honest question. And if it was an honest question what did he want from me, a simple talk or to try and get something. But then this was Edward Cullen he never seemed interested in me before, and so I doubted he would try something. Unless maybe there was a dare or bet involved, then maybe he would, although I don't even think he was that cruel. But wait it was Cullen so he might have been, but was he?

I realized I had been standing there like an idiot while my mind over thought this simple gesture so I decided to just take a chance and nod.

We went to his car and he opened my door for me letting me slide in before he slide in the driver's side quickly turning on the heat and the stereo and turning it down to a back ground noise.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked him letting my head relax against the seat as the soft sounds filled the car.

"Yes, you know Debussy?" he asked watching me.

I chuckled a little, "Yes, my mom would play it around the house when I was younger to try to help control my temper."

"Did it work?" he asked curiously.

I sent him an evil smile, "obviously if it hadn't have worked yesterday you would have been walking with a limp."

It was quiet in the car I glanced over at him, he had a look of guilt and slight pain thinking about what I said I assume.

"I really am sorry about that, It just wasn't a good day I shouldn't have taken it out on you," he said quietly.

I shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm used to it"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. Was I really that much of an ass to you," he questioned looking into my eyes intensely. I could see guilt in his bright green orbs I had to swallow before I answered.

"In freshman year yes, after that not as much as others," I said quietly breaking the gaze and looking anywhere but him.

"A lot of things happen that year," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't want to ask in case it was personal.

We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"Alice likes you, so does Jasper. She was surprised you let her help her the other day, even more surprised that you ran to a bathroom instead of home like Jessica imagined."

"Really? And I couldn't go home, that would draw more questions then I wanted to answer. Besides I knew it would give Jessica satisfaction that I didn't want her to have," I said looking out the window.

"She was not happy when you walked into class, what tipped it however I think was you wearing Jaz's jacket," He said smiling slightly, "But you pissed of Heather more with that then anyone."

I looked at him confused. Why would I have pissed off heather more, I tried to think but came up blank.

He laughed at my expression, "Jaspers jacket."

"Why would Jaspers jacket…..oh," I blushed realizing what was going on. Heather must like Jasper and I intervened with something.

Edward chuckled and nodded.

I heard something else come on but I didn't recognize it, it was beautiful and reminded me of something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"What is that," I asked Edward.

A weird look came onto his face and he shrugged, "Just a song."

Before I could ask anymore the bell rang and people started to leave the buildings.

"I better go, I'll meet you at your house?" I asked looking at him.

"That was the plan," he nodded.

I got out of his car and walked to mine surprised when I saw Jessica and Lauren wating for me. A feeling of trepidation came over me as I got closer.

"What do you want," I asked not caring to put any nice tone in my voice.

"Well no need to be rude Isabella," Jessica mocked scolded, " I was just wondering where you were at P.E. It was doge ball day, and we missed you"

I frowned at them wondering where this was going, where ever it was it wasn't good.

"I was sitting behind the gym," I lied easily, having no intention of actually telling them where I as.

"Oh you see we thought that too, and we checked but funny enough you weren't there. So we looked more and what do you know, guess where we found you," She asked glaring at me.

"In wonderland?" I asked smirking slightly.

"No, in my boyfriend's car!" She nearly yelled at me, all pretenses gone.

It took all my will power not to roll my eyes.

"You're kidding right? I don't even know who you're dating but I can assure you I wasn't in his car," I said trying to play innocent when in reality I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! Edward! He's mine! I could have sworn I told you to stay away from him! Not to get cuddly in his car like the slut you are!" she seethed stepping a little closer.

"Your pathetic Jessica, he's not dating you! Last I checked and saw his tongue was down Laurens throat not yours!" I spat back at her not moving back from her advance, I was done with her immaturity and threats the thin cord that I had been holding for the past 3 years snapped.

Her yes flashed and she stepped closer, "What would you know anything about that little Virgin Mary!"

I couldn't help my snort of laughter, "do you realize how stupid you sound? First im a slut now im a virgin? You need to get your comebacks in order."

Her eyes flashed and I knew what she was going to do right before she did it, she pulled back her hand and swung it forward to slap me, I quickly grabbed her wrist surprising her as I did and pushed her back into the truck behind her squeezing it slightly and she winced.

"Are you really that stupid, I am the police chiefs daughter you don't think he taught me things? And I lived in Phoenix I learned to protect myself especially against stupid bints like you. If you ever try to hit me again I swear I will kick your ass so bad that your plastic surgeon would need to work on more than your nose," with that I threw her hand back to her and for the first time noticed the crowd around me.

With the Cullens and the Hales right in front all watching with wide eyes, Rose was glaring at me however but at this point I didn't care.

"Meet you at your house Edward," I called just because I knew it would piss off Jessica and hopped in my truck not waiting for everyone to move out of my way. They all jumped out of the way thankfully, i would have been in trouble if I ran over fellow students.

I decided to take a side stop at my house for a moment before going to Edwards, I quickly ran into the house and wrapped my hands up, popped in a classical music CD that had my favorites and started to hit the punching bag that was in the back. I punched and kicked for a moment before the music flowing through the house calmed me down enough for my anger to leave.

I stood there for another moment collecting my bearings. That was the first time in a long time that I had lost my temper. And I didn't mean to but with everything going on it just happen, I'm not proud of it but she did deserve it. She had been pushing my buttons all week, and purposely trying to hurt me emotionally and physical. The only reason I hurt her and I know I hurt her I could feel her wincing under the pressure I was applying, was because she was going to hurt me, it was self-defense.

Sighing I dropped my head and took off the wraps, either way I would have to apologize for what happen tomorrow.

I sprayed myself with my body spray and went back to my truck and started the short drive to the Cullens. I wondered what they thought about that little scene. I had told Edward that if I didn't have my anger under control he would be walking with a limp, and it was true. My temper was quick and passionate, but only came out in extreme situations which I was thankful for.

When I drove up Edward was waiting on the steps, I took a deep breath and hopped out of my car a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Edward," I said sitting next to him when he didn't make a move to get up.

He looked at me for a moment searching my face for something before laughing; I sat there and watched wondering why he was laughing until he calmed down enough.

"That was amazing; I swear I thought Jessica was going to start crying. Well actually she did a little when you left," Edward said still chuckling slightly.

I shrugged and looked away, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just snapped. I was tired of all the comments and threats she was throwing at me."

Edward shrugged before getting up and heading to the door.

"You coming?" he questioned as he opened the door.

I stood up and fallowed him into the house and into the living room where his stuff already was. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting in there also doing their work, both of who looked up when we entered. Before I knew what was going on Alice jumped up and ran to me wrapping me into a hug.

"Awesome Bella, completely awesome! I almost intervened when I saw her go to hit you but you handled it great. I thought you were going to hit her for a moment, I would have hit her, you should have hit her! That would have been amazing!" Alice started to ramble I let out a small laugh before clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay Alice I get the picture you can breathe now," I smiled at her moving my hand.

She immediately took a deep breath before smiling at me brightly and sitting down with Jasper doing more work.

I sat across from her next to Edward and we started our work, throughout mindless chatter and giggles we all managed to finish our work before turning on each other a and figuring out what our children would look like. Mine and Alice's would have my brown eyes but her black hair and be hyper. Edward and Jaspers would have a 50/50 chance of blue or green or some shade in between and Edwards weird Copper color but Jaspers curls. I quickly drew a sketch and showed the rest who looked at it with wide eyes then to me.

"What," I said a little self-consciously as they were all staring at me.

"That's really good Bella! I didn't know you could draw!" Alice said taking the picture and looking at it more intensely.

I shrugged, "Mom's idea, she thought it would help."

"Help with what?" Jasper questioned looking at me.

I shifted uncomfortable not really wanting to tell that part of my past and shrugged.

"Just with stuff."

He nodded like that was what he expected to hear, every sat looking at my sketch before Alice made a small noise and jumped up.

"Come on Jazz! We're going to be late for the movie!" she gave me a quick hug before pulling Jasper away and out the door.

"Like the classical music," Edward stated when we heard the front door shut.

I looked at him for a moment not wanting to tell him the truth but for some reason it came out anyway.

"Yes, like the classical music. She threw me in art and self-defense classes both in which I had to be listening to classical music. I didn't like it at first but I grew to love it."

Edward was looking at me and seemed to be fighting himself with something; I could tell he wanted to ask me a question.

"Go ahead and ask," I said leaning against the sofa.

"Why did she do all of that, was your temper really that bad?" He asked finally looking into my eyes while he did.

I sighed and bite my lip before answering.

"In a way it wasn't, I was hurting really bad that we left Charlie. I didn't want to I wanted but my mom dragged me anyway, she said it was because she didn't trust Charlie but I knew the real reason was she didn't want to be alone. She didn't care if she left Charlie alone but she didn't want to be alone herself. So I started to rebel, and started getting into fights at school, a part of me wanted her to snap and send me back to Charlie. When she didn't I just became angrier, when it got to the point where she couldn't take it she took me to a shrink to figure out what to do. They told her to find something calming for me to do and suggested classical music, also another way to vent out my frustrations. First it was the music she always played it I grew on me, then the self-defense and art classes. Art gave me something calming to do that relaxed me and self-defense gave me a way to let all of my anger out another way. In the end I was calm and had control of my temper, unless of course it snapped, which you witnessed today."

We sat quietly when I finished, letting the information settle around us.

"Come here I want to show you something," Edward said after a minute and got up offering me his hand I took it and jumped at the warmth and tingles that went through my arm. By the look on his face he felt it too, not letting go of my hand he pulled me to the room that I had seen the day before with the piano.

He let go of my hand and sat on the bench and started playing the piece that was on the CD that he said he didn't know. I sat next to him and watched him staying quiet until he finished, somehow I knew that was him on the CD.

"My parents had the same idea, Classical music and the Piano. But I would have to say your more in control of your Temper then I am," Edward said honestly looking at his piano when he finished.

I didn't know what to say so it was silence before stealing Cinderella came out of my pocket, grabbing it I saw it was Charlie I quickly answered it.

"Yeah dad," I asked

"I thought you were going to be home at 5," he asked gruffly, I could sense something in his voice but I couldn't place it.

I quickly pulled my phone away to see the time and nearly cursed, it was 10 after.

"Sorry dad I lost track of time, I'm coming home now be there in 10," I said sending Edward an apologetic glance and going to collect my stuff.

"Okay," Charlie said before hanging up.

Edward joined me and helped me get my stuff together neither of us saying a word to each other so much had already been said in the past few minutes that there wasn't much more to say.

"Tell your mom I said hi and that I'm sorry I couldn't but I kind of have to run," I said as I picked up my bag.

"I will, oh and Bella, if you couldn't don't tell anyone about the piano please," he asked avoiding my eyes.

I nodded before going out to my truck and driving home, Charlie was there when I got home. When I came in he was watching the game I went and sat on the couch staring at the game trying to find out why men like this stuff so much.

"I ordered pizza," Charlie said at a commercial.

"Okay, I didn't feel like cooking much," I said smiling at him slightly. But he had a look on his face that stopped me.

"I got a call today, from Mrs. Stanley," as soon as he said the name I knew I was in trouble, " apparently Jessica came home crying with a bruised wrist and said that she tried to talk to you about something and you attacked her. Want to explain that?" He was looking at me with a stern expression that I knew never boded well.

"She came up to we exchanged words she went to hit me and I caught her wrist," I said leaving some details out.

"Isabella, we have talked about this. When you get angry don't take it out on people, we bought you a punching bag for a reason. And until this is resolved I'm taking your truck and you will apologize to Jessica," Charlie said holding his hand out for my keys.

I looked at him, "You're joking! I didn't do anything it was self-defense! Because I defended myself I have to walk to and from school now!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! You're losing your truck because you hurt that girl, I know her and her family they are good people! Keys now!" he said now glaring.

I took out my keys and tossed them to him, not caring anymore. I grabbed my things and went upstairs and turned on the same CD I was playing earlier taking out a canvas and starting a new painting.

I don't know how long I painted for I ignore Charlie when he called me for dinner, and when he knocked on my door on his way to bed, I was to wrapped up in my work. When I finally took a break my breath caught at what I was painting, it was Edward, Alice and Jasper. How they were sitting today while we were all doing our homework, they all looked happy and at piece. I smiled before moving it where it could dry and getting into bed.

_For once this week, today wasn't so bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 3 done and done! Hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Remember the more reviews the faster it gets put up! also tell me what you like what you don't like etc. **

**Ohh and if this was an actually book like on a shelf would you buy it and read it? Im not taking it off or anything I promise I was just wondering how you view my writing.**

**Till next time,**

**~~BreeV**


	4. Chapter 4 Spending the day with Edward

**Chapter 4, enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>To apologize or not to apologize that is the question. To do it would make my dad happy and probably lesson my grounding, but it would give Jessica satisfaction which is something I did not want her to have. However not apologizing would most likely get me in more trouble but it gives me the satisfaction of pissing off Jessica more, this really shouldn't be so hard.<p>

I really, really didn't want to apologize, because of her I'm walking to school today. Because she went crying to her mommy, honestly I didn't even grip it that hard, maybe a little harder then I should have but at least it was only a bruise and not a break or twist. Don't I at least get a little credit for that? Nope because Charlie doesn't believe me, because of my anger issues in the past this apparently could have been something that I just did.

I kicked a fence in frustration and immediately regretted it as pain shot up my foot.

"Stupid fence," I mumbled taking a break before walking again.

I heard a car come up behind me but didn't pay much attention to it figuring it was probably one of eh other idiots from school to mock me or something, so far 3 cars have done just that. I could hear it slowing down and squared my shoulders, here it goes.

"Hey, uhh Bella right? Why are you walking?"

The voice wasn't what I was expecting, turning around I saw Edward and Alice's older brother Emmett in a huge jeep driving slowly with me.

"Dad took it," I said simply.

"Oh well, do you want a ride? It's cold out here," he asked coming to a stop next to me.

"Sure," I said getting into his passenger side.

"It's early, want to go get some breakfast?" he asked turning down the road.

I hesitated, "Um sure? But why are you being so nice?"

He glanced at me, " Because I don't know you, Alice loved you, Edward doesn't seem to be as bothered anymore but I don't know you."

"Oh," was my only response as he pulled into a dinner.

We got out and walked silently to the diner and sat at a booth and ordered.

"So, why doesn't anyone like you," he asked bluntly.

I flinched slightly, he could have at least tried to be nicer about that.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I assumed it was because I turned down Edward when I first moved here, but now I'm not as sure," I answered honestly.

"You turned down Edward? I don't think I have heard that story, as far as I knew no one turned him down. He must have taken a blow to his ego," Emmett chuckled.

"I could care less about his ego; he was dating someone at the time. It was horrible of him to even think of asking," I said shrugging.

The waitress came and gave us our food; we ate silently for a moment before speaking again.

"Who was he dating?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Lauren."

"Weird, isn't she the girl he's dating now? Or will be after your project is over," Emmett asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked.

"I haven't known him to date the same girl twice, he says it's because he's been there done that but I think it's because he doesn't want to hurt them again," Emmett said looking thoughtful.

"Well that's just what she told me. Even if she hadn't have told me that I would have said no."

"Why?" Emmett asked, speaking through a mouth full of food.

"Because, my first impression of him was he was a jerk. And hey I was right!" I smirked.

Emmett laughed and scarfed down the rest of his food and flagging down the waitress. I pulled out my wallet but he stopped me.

"Don't it's on me," he said giving her his card.

I didn't bit my tongue deciding not to say anything; he was trying to be nice. That never happens to me so I was just going to enjoy it and not be rude.

The drive on the way to the school was quiet, when we got there I was still 10 minutes early, I was just hopped out of the jeep and said good bye to Emmett when Alice came out of nowhere and ran up.

"There's a gas leak in the school, so they closed it for today. Come to our house please Bella pleassseee!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Uh I have to ask Charlie but if he says its okay I don't see why not," I said a little nervous unsure if I wanted to ask when she was like this.

"Okay! Hurry! Oh why did Emmett give you a ride, where's your car? Did you ask him for a ride? How? Why didn't you ask us? Why did you even need a ride? Where's-"

I cut her off quickly before she passed out due to lack of air, "My dad took it. Oh that reminds me, is Jessica here?"

"Yes, she's over there with Rose and the others. Why?" Alice asked quickly.

"I need to do something, and did you have coffee or speed this morning?" I asked smiling at the bouncing pixie.

"Maybe a cup or three of coffee, why is it noticeable!" she asked still jumping.

"Yes very," I laughed before grabbing her arm and pulling her toward Jessica.

Jessica smirked when she saw me quickly pointing me out the others. I noticed she was wearing a lot of bracelets to cover the bruise, I smiled a little at that.

"Jessica, just the person I wanted to see!" I said nicely and smiling.

She looked surprised for a moment before recovering her smirk.

"Oh, and why is that Bella. Come to apologize? I saw you walking today, did daddy take your truck," she asked condensendily.

"Something like that and yes, yes he did," I said back smiling.

"Well?" Jessica said.

"Oh yes, I am sorry for hurting your wrist," I said still smiling.

"Oh, well its okay," she said looking a little confused.

"And one more thing Jessica," I stepped up close to her so we were eye to eye, " I meant what I said about beating your ass, and trust me it's worth losing my truck for a couple weeks to do that. Now if you will excuse me I believe me and Alice have plans. Don't us Alice."

"Yes, Bella we do. Come along Edward, Bella's spending the day at our house," Alice said happily hooking her arm with mine then grabbing his arm and dragging him with us as we walked to his car.

Emmett pulled up as we got to Edwards Volvo and Rosalie hopped in his truck.

"We all going home Eddie?" Emmett questioned Edward as me and Alice side in the back of the Volvo and Jasper in the front.

"Yep," Edward said before getting in. when everyone was settled he drove us to his house, I sent a quick text to my dad telling him I apologized and was spending the day at the Cullens. He answered back a minute later telling me to have fun and be home by curfew.

In the short time it took us to get to the Cullens it had started to rain and my mood went sour. As soon as Edward parked I ran to the patio not waiting for the others, Esme opened the door and looked at me then behind me to the others questionably.

"There was a gas leak or something at the school, they canceled it for today," I explained.

"Oh! Well then come in I'll make some snacks!" she smiled pulling me inside and shutting the doors to the others, I giggled a little.

We went into the kitchen and she started looking around for things and pulling this and that out.

"Do you need help?" I asked watching her.

"You don't have to dear," Esme smiled at me.

"No I want to, I love baking," I smiled back, it was true, I had a habit of baking so much that sometimes it didn't all get finished.

"Well then! Is there something you want to make? I'm sure we have the ingredients for it," she smiled at me.

I thought for a moment before smiling and making a list of ingredients I would need for my Dark Chocolate cupcakes with Raspberry frosting. She had everything we would need; all of the ingredients were out when everyone came into the kitchen.

"Mom tricks ya into helping Bella," Alice smirked sitting at the island counter.

"Nope, I offered. I love to bake, actually I'm teaching your mom a recipe right now," I smiled at her, measuring everything out.

"I smell chocolate! What ya makin mama," Emmett asked bursting into the room with Rosalie behind him.

"I'm not making anything, Bella is however," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back putting the first batch of cupcakes in the oven before starting on the frosting.

"Smells good Bella," Edward said coming back into the room, I didn't even notice he had left.

"Thanks, they just have to cool and they will be ready to frost," I said pulling the first batch out.

"I can do the others and frost them, you go play with the others dear," Esme smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I can help some more," I asked.

"Yes, now go I will bring them to you," Esme smiled taking over my spot and continuing the frosting.

Alice dragged me out not letting me say anything else and we all went to the living room, Me and Edward on the couch, Jasper and Alice on the floor in front of the couch and Emmett and rose in the love seat next to the couch.

"So who's all going to Newtons party tomorrow," Emmett asked.

At once every one stiffened and shot me a glance before glaring at Emmett, I don't know what was going on and by the look on Emmett's face neither did he.

"What?" he asked looking at everyone.

"Way to open your mouth in front of Bella," Rosalie snapped glaring at me again.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked confused at what was happening.

"Nothing, all she m-"Alice started but was cut off by Rosalie.

"No don't try to cover anymore, I meant now that you know you will probably go running to daddy and rat us all out," Rosalie snapped glaring at me more.

"Uh, why would I do that?" I asked.

"You did it in your freshman year, why not again," she sneered at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting slightly frustrated.

"It's okay Bella, it was 3 years ago, no one here cares anymore," Alice said gently as if expecting me to admit to something.

"Uh okay, seriously guys what the hell are you talking about," I was officially annoyed.

"Newtons party freshman year, your dad came and broke it up. No parents knew about ti only students…." Alice trialed off looking away.

I suddenly remembered, it was after those annoying rumors had gone away mike had decided to throw a huge party in a field somewhere out of town some. It was under complete wraps, everyone made sure that only the students knew about it everyone had big plans to get wasted, high and other things I didn't want to know about. I only knew about it because some girls where talking about it finally being the chance to get into Edwards pants, but didn't think much about it. I also remember Jacob calling me asking me to talk to my dad, he took off shortly and the next Monday everyone was glaring at me.

"You guys think I told," It wasn't a question.

"Well yeah, no one else knew," Edward spoke up looking at me.

I couldn't help the laugh, I finally understood. Everyone has been angry and pissed at me for something that wasn't even my fault. This was priceless, truly priceless.

"Why are you laughing," Edward asked staring at me like I was crazy along with everyone else.

"Because it wasn't me, you guys had it to close to my cousin's house and his dad called Charlie. I had nothing to do with it," I said when I calmed down enough.

Everyone was staring at me then each other then back at me.

"You're joking," Emmett said looking at me.

I shook my head and he started to laugh, soon everyone was laughing except Rosalie who was just staring at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, truly we shouldn't have assumed," Edward said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Don't matter. Past is the past, but can you guys not tell anyone? I don't want my cousin in trouble and I don't want this to cause more problems."

Everyone shared a glance before nodding or shrugging.

"Omg Bella, I am in love with your baking," Emmett groaned after his 3rd cupcake.

I rolled my eyes as all the other guys made similar comments.

"Great, we're being replaced by cupcakes. How do you feel about that rose," Alice said giggling.

"I hope those cupcakes are good in bed," Rose said smirking. Alice, Edward and I broke into laugher at the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"That's not even funny to joke about," Emmett said seriously, Jasper nodding in agreement. I just laughed harder while the girls smirked.

"Who said it was a joke," Rose said licking the frosting off the cupcake.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and proceeded to apologizing to Alice and Rose actually on their knees begging. It was a site, I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture. I was going to remember this forever its nothing like seeing guys on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"What did the boys do this time," I heard a voice say from behind us. I instantly recognized it, smiling I turned around and faced Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," i said smiling.

"Hello Bella, I didn't expect to see you here," he said smiling at me, " and please call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle," I smiled at him.

"Oh hey dad" "Hey Carlisle" the others voiced just noticing he was in the room.

"What are you doing home early dad," Alice asked.

"I'm here to pick Esme up for lunch," Carlisle said.

"I hope you guys have a good time," I smiled at him. Soon he and Esme were out to lunch leaving us to fend for ourselves.

None of us were hungry so Emmett brought out the guitar hero and we started to play, I managed to beat the record much to Emmett's anger who immediately took it and started playing to beat me. By the tenth try he wasn't anywhere close and an annoyed Rose dragged him away and upstairs, for what I don't know and I didn't want to. Shortly after Jasper did the same with Alice but to his house, there was a slightly awkward moment between me and Edward.

"So, you like to bake?" Edward asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Yep, in 7th grade there was this bake sale, I started and couldn't stop. Since then I love to bake, everything and anything," I said.

"I tried once, I caught the oven on fire," Edward said ducking his head in slight embarrassment.

I giggled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Edward shrugged turning so he was facing me.

"Why did you ask me not to tell anyone about the piano?"

He looked away, "I don't want anyone to know, it took a lot to get my reputation where it is now. The piano would change it."

"Actually most girls would think it's hot," I said without thinking, when I realized what I said I blushed and looked away.

"Oh really, are you one of those girls," he smirked at me.

"You wish," I shot back.

He smirked but didn't reply.

"So why did you take up the piano," I asked a moment later.

"Same reason you did art, I have a temper. It was worse when I was younger, Emmett and I would get into huge fights and they would get physical most of the time so mom decided we need things to do to take up our time. I chose piano, Emmett athletic things he spent more and more time at the gym. Soon we got along better and all was right with the family, until they had Alice of course."

I giggled, "Alice is really unique that's for sure."

"Want to play 20 questions," He asked.

"Sure, you start," I said not knowing what to ask.

"Other than art and baking what do you like to do."

"Read," I said smiling, "what about you"

"I also like to read," he smiled back, "Were you dating that kid in freshman year."

He surprised me, "What kid."

"The one that you were always with, he lives on the reserve," he said sounding slightly nervous.

"Oh Jacob," I said and smiled and decided to play with him a little. "Why do you ask?'"

"I was just wondering," he said looking away.

"Uh huh, sure, well no I wasn't he's my cousin," I said watching his reaction, he looked almost relieved.

"Oh, ok. Well your turn," he asked.

"How old were you when you first had a girlfriend," I asked.

"14, her name was Kate we dated the summer before high school. She moved to Alaska right before school started," Edward said, "Why did you turn me down. In freshman year I mean."

I looked at him in surprise, "Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head.

"You were dating Lauren," I said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He looked at me shocked and slightly angry, "What? Who the hell told you that!"

"Um…Lauren," I answered honestly.

"I was not dating Lauren, I wasn't dating anyone. What the hell is wrong with her," he growled looking angry.

"I don't know but can we just forget about this, please I don't want to cause more problems," I pleaded.

He looked reluctant but nodded.

For the next couple hours we continued asking each other questions and I found out that his favorite color was brown or gold, he actually read Romeo and Juliet before we had to, he wanted to be a doctor like his dad, he loved baseball and was looking forward to it, he loved classical music, his favorite desert was Chocolate chip cookies, his favorite meal was chicken alfredo, and his mom was his favorite person.

Before we knew it everyone was back and talking about dinner, I offered to help which Esme gladly accepted. We made chicken alfredo, I smiled while making it remembering what Edward said about liking it so much because it's what his grandmother would make every time he was over before she died.

Dinner was interesting, it was completely different than any time I see them at school, it was all laughter and joking. Carlisle and Esme were both parents and friends, Jasper and Rose were obviously part of the family as well there was no doubt. I felt a little sad having to leave after dinner but I had to get home and make sure Charlie was fed.

A short time later after making sure my dad was fed I lay in bed and thought about things.

They were completely different at home than they were at school, at least Edward was. The others stayed the same around me no matter where we were, Alice and I had a on the line friendship, Jasper was becoming a friend as well, Rose openly didn't like me but she didn't seem as hateful as she did before. Edward told me that when the party was busted they all got in trouble but Rose and Alice more then the rest; they had been high when caught. The guys were trying to keep them out of trouble so they were drinking but didn't get a chance to smoke or take anything. Rose had lost her car and her allowance and was grounded for weeks, and blamed me because it was easier then blaming herself. I understood why but it still didn't suck, I wished I could do something to make it better but I knew I couldn't.

I looked over and grabbed the Romeo and Juliet book from the floor and started looking through it going to the scene that me and Edward had yet to study for and read it. When Mr. Mason first said we were doing this scene I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen, now I wasn't so sure. There was another part of Edward that I didn't know about and I'm sure no one else did either, except his family. And I had to admit I liked that part a little bit, the Edward that was sweet and loved his family, the Edward that played piano and composed songs for his family. Not the Edward that was at school, the player and jack ass, the one that sat back while everyone made my life a living hell, No that Edward I didn't like that Edward could go and never come back.

But something told me that the Edward that was at his house would never be the Edward that was at school. He didn't know that I know but the other day him and Heather had some "Alone time" in a janitors closet, and he still flirted with Lauren every chance he got.

I sighed and threw the book down and slide under my covers, There wasn't any denying it, I liked Edward Cullen. Not the Edward at school, the Edward at home. Wasn't that just great, I think I preferred not liking him at all.

_Today was great, but tomorrow will be different. I know._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 4! I hope you like it! So I think I will update on Wednesday or Fridays, or both depending on how many reviews I get. Tell me if you like it people!(:<br>thank you to everyone adding it to your favorite stories its awesome, but with all of you doing it a couple more could Review! =D**

**Till next time, **

**BreeV3**


	5. Chapter 5 Fridays&NewRooms

**Hey all of you wonderful wonderful people! If you stayed around for this update then thank you! If you didn't then I'm sorry I took so long….even though you will not read this…ha-ha owell, here's the real chapter 5!(:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Barbie lets go party…"<em>

I reached over for my phone before checking the screen I didn't remember getting that ringtone, of course it was Alice, rolling my eyes I answered and threw a pillow over my head.

"What," I grunted.

"Beeelllllaaaaa! What are you still doing in bed? It's almost 6:00!," Alice said all hyper on the other side of the phone.

"You just answered your own question Alice, its only 6, and when did you change my ringtones?" I asked waking up a little more.

"When you were playing Guitar Hero with Emmett, and I'm on your porch and its cold so get your ass down here now," she answered a little to chipper for someone who was about to die.

"What do you mean you're on my porch," even as I was asking I threw on my robe and started down the stairs, I couldn't hear Charlie so I figured he left to work already.

"Just hurry!"

With that she hung up the phone, I could hear her foot tapping on the floor and tried not to roll my eyes. I decided to be nice and quickly opened up the door to let her in. As soon as I had it opened she came storming in holding a dress bag and two smaller bags, I instantly got worried and eyed the bag like they were the devil. It was Friday, Friday for me was sweat and comfy cloths day, she was not and I repeat NOT playing Barbie with me! I forbid it!

An hour later while I was sitting on my computer chair I pouted as Alice curled my hair. I know I know I said no but she just looked at me with those eyes and her stupid pout face and I caved…I need a pout face I really do. Maybe I could get out of making dinner some night.

"All finished!" Alice sang behind me and twirled the chair so that I could see my reflection. I couldn't help but smile, my makeup was there but a very natural look and my hair curled in little waves to my shoulder and fell into spirals.

"Alice it looks amazing, thank you," I said completely meaning it.

"It's nothing! Now come and look at the outfit I picked out for you!," she chirped dancing over to the dress bag and opening it revealing a pair of black skinnies with fade around the knees and small rips on them paired with a tank top with a sequenced front and a black leather jacket that I swore I saw Edward wear a couple times. Out of the other bag she pulled out a pair of black boots with a 3 inch heel ( I would have called it a spike) another pair that looked the same but with a wedge. I eyed them warily, hoping she would let me wear the wedges knowing my luck I would trip and the spike would land in some poor innocent bi-standard and I will go to jail for manslaughter …you think I'm joking I'm not.

"So which ones?" she smiled at me.

I breathed a sigh of relieve and pointed at the wedges and grabbed the cloths leaving the jacket on the bed I took them to the bathroom and quickly pulled them on, amazed at how well they fit me. I shook my head, Alice was scary sometimes. I came back in the room as Alice was cleaning up I let her continued and looked at the jacket, shrugging I pulled it on and at once was assaulted with the smell of Edward and I shook my head. She would bring me her brother's jacket.

"Alice, why did you give me Edwards jacket?" I questioned as I started helping pick things up.

"Because it would look great with the outfit and he didn't care," she said packing the last of the things together. "Okay! Now let's go to school we are just on time."

Grabbing my keys and fallowing her out I locked the door and turned only to pause. I expected Alice's porches to be sitting in the driveway but I was surprised to Edward sitting in his Volvo with his head leaning against the back of his seat and eyes closed. Walking past Alice who was trying to work an umbrella I tapped on the passage side window and smiled when he jumped. Edward turned down the music and reached over to open the door, I slide in and shut the door behind me. Alice hopped in the back after a moment and instantly glared at Edward.

"Where's Jazzy?" she asked.

"He drove his bike this morning, you will see him in five minutes calm down," Edward chuckled and pulled out of my drive way, "Oh and Bella nice jacket have I seen it before"

I blushed and glanced at Alice, "Alice said you didn't care, Alice!"

"What he doesn't do you Edward," Alice asked smiling at her brother.

"Of course not," Edward smiled at me, "It looks much better on Bella then it ever did on me."

I blushed again and looked out the window watching the scenery pass by, I couldn't help but think about the past week and how things have changed. Monday seemed like a lifetime ago, when the Cullens hated me and I was invisible, I couldn't lie to myself about being happier now then I was then. But at the same time I had a feeling that it was too good to be true. I glanced at Edward as he drove keeping his eyes on the road at all-time which was good considering he was driving almost twice the speed limit…don't think about it, don't think about it. Next I turned my glance to Alice how was moving her fingers lighting speed on her phone probable texting Jasper, Five days ago she wanted nothing to do with me, she never stopped anyone from making fun of me, never helped me out of tight situations, and now she was one of my best friends. But why was the question, I couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of sick joke or prank they created to make my last year a living hell. I didn't want to think that they were capable of that but I know some of the things that Edward did to other girls so I couldn't help but wonder.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm great, just thinking that's all," I smiled at her.

"Okay," she said slowly, I could hear the doubt in her voice but hoped she wouldn't mention it.

She didn't, she just got out of the car and ran to Jasper. I smiled as I stepped out and caught sight of them.

"Makes you sick but happy doesn't it," Edward mused from beside me.

I jumped not realizing he was there but smiled at him, "Yep"

"Come on let's to go class," Edward said grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling me with him.

I laughed and swatted his hands away fallowing him to English. I saw Jessica and Lauren glaring at me on the way I just sent them a sweet smile and blew them a kiss, and fallowed Edward into class. We sat down and talked quietly about the play we were supposed to recite while we waited for the bell to ring.

"Alright class, today is a make-up day, so finish any homework for this class or another or work on your scene assuming your partner is here of course," Mr. Mason announced before sitting at his desk and blocking us out. I pulled out my Romeo and Juliet book and went to where our place was and started reading the lines.

"Do you really need to memorize the lines?" Edward said sounding amused.

I glanced up.

"No, I already have it memorized," I admitted sleeplessly.

He just smiled and nodded as if he expected it, "Same, wanna play twenty questions?"

I just looked at him, "You have the part memorized?" I asked surprised.

Edward blushed and laughed nervously, "Yeah, well most of the book actually, and you don't have to look so surprised, I have a brain you know." He added jokingly.

"I'll believe it when I have proof," I said smiling at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "So twenty questions?"

I shrugged, "Why not, you first"

"What do you want to be after high school," He asked after a moment.

"A writer," I said instantly, I picked out what I wanted to be years ago. "What about you?"

"A composer or maybe music teacher," he said smiling slightly.

The questions continued back and forth, he asked about my favorite music, books, flowers, color, and favorite memory. I found out he doesn't have a favorite music but has a soft spot for classical, his favorite book is anything by John Steinbeck, and he wouldn't admit to a favorite flower, but his favorite color was brown which he stuttered out, and his favorite memory was Christmas with his family last year.

I almost pouted when the bell rang and we had to switch classed, but Edward walked me to my class still asking questions, he eventually left when the Minute bell rang with a promise to see me at lunch. I walked into class with a smile on my face that not even Jessica could ruin, which she did with snide comments about how the Cullens felt back and what not. I swear the girl is asking to get hit, but I just ignored her. And everyone else until lunch, not feeling hungry I just grabbed a soda and sat at the table staring off into space until I felt the table move and glanced to see Alice and Jasper sitting in front of me and Edward to the side.

"So you're spending the weekend at my house Bella," Alice stated rather then asked, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I am?"

"Yes, so after school we are going to go to your house pack you a bag and go straight to my house," She said before taking a bite of her carrot.

I looked at Edward who just shrugged, and looked back at her.

"I have to okay that with Charlie," I said thinking about my dad coming home to an empty house.

"I already did, he said it was fine he was going to spend the weekend at his friends," Alice said not looking away from Jasper.

"Wh-wh-what? When?" I stuttered out staring at her.

"This morning before he left for work silly."

I just kept staring at her amazed at how she worked and secretly vowing to take notes.

"Well okay then I guesses I'm going to your house after school, do you have to clear it with your parents," I asked taking a drink of my soda.

"Nope, they already know you're staying tonight and tomorrow night and going home Sunday night."

I just nodded shook my head and turned my attention to Edward who instantly started up a new game of twenty questions. It continued all the way through biology and as he dropped me off at my last period of the day.

I managed to talk my way into sitting out saving myself and classmates from their untimely doom of me playing with them; okay maybe I was over exaggerating…but not by much.

I was so glad when the bell rang; I quickly walked out and almost ran into Edward who was waiting outside the door for me. Once again we started up our game this time focusing on movies as we walked out to his car, Alice was already there waiting for us smiling and bouncy as always.

"Hurry! I want to get home and see Jazzy," she yelled at us. Smiling at each other we walked a little faster to the car, once in Edward drove straight to my house and promising to be right back me and Alice ran upstairs to grab a bag. I quickly gathered and threw in my toiletries and a pair of pajamas as Alice searched my closet trying to find suitable outfits. As soon as we had everything we went straight to the Volvo and hopped inside, in no time we were entering the Cullens house.

"Welcome home guys, how was school? It's nice to see you again Bella," Esme called as she came in through the kitchen.

"It was good, I'm going to show Bella her room we will be right back! If jazzy comes tell him I will be right back," Alice called before taking my hand and dragging me upstairs with surprising force considering she was so tiny.

We fallowed her to a room with light blue walls and a beautiful canopy wood bed made of light wood and dark blue sheets and comforter, with a white bookshelf and desk next complete with a computer to a mirror. There were two other doors, one looked like it went to a closet and the other I could see a bathroom inside of it, the best part however was that on the wall facing out was a giant window overlooking a small river and trees.

"Wow…."

"Like it? It was one of the guest bedrooms but now it's your bedroom," Alice sang setting my bag on the bed.

"Soon we will go shopping and fill your closet and once I learn what you like to use in the shower and stuff we will stalk the bathroom."

"Woah woah, wait, what are you talking about?" I looked at her confused.

"This room, your one of my best friends therefore you deserve your own room," she said looking at me confused.

"Are your parents okay with this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, mom actually helped design it," Alice smiled at me then frowned, "You like it don't you"

"I…yes I do, I really do I'm just surprised is all," I said smiling at her.

"Well come on lets go downstairs and see what else is going on," she said before she grabbed my hand and again dragged me down stairs.

The rest of the night was actually a quiet thing, Jasper came over and we all hung out and worked on homework, then Carlisle came home we had dinner then all gathered in the living room and watched a movie. By the time the movie was over it was after 11 and Alice was passed out against Jasper and I was falling asleep leaning into Edward but I was trying not to…..kind of, Edward was really comfortable. Edward didn't seem to mind, he just picked me up and carried me to my bed, I saw Jasper do the same for Alice, Edward sat me down and smiled at me "Goodnight Bella," he said before leaving the room.

I smiled as I felt myself falling asleep.

_Today was awesome…I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go! I am sorry for it being shorter and not very good, but I wanted to add some for you who stayed around. I have the next chapter half way done, I will hopefully finish it by Sunday…but no promises. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! <strong>

**-On a Happy note, I would like to announce I have been accepted into Northern Arizona State University! **

**~~LoveAlways-BreBree**


End file.
